


I may be batman, but you're Robin my heart.

by visixn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Family, Mickey is a little shit, Set in the future, mention of rape, mischievous mickey, season 5 and 6 were bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visixn/pseuds/visixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is feeling a little mischievous so him and Yevgeny team up (sort of) to prank Ian. They're all just happy, that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may be batman, but you're Robin my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, please enjoy! I hope it's not that bad lol.

Mickey woke up to a heavy weight suddenly jumping on him, unfortunately the cause of something sharp being jabbed into his stomach. He curled upward, groaning and holding his stomach. His eyes flew open to see his son sitting beside him on the bed grinning up at him with missing front teeth. Mickey furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Yevgeny, only making him grin wider.

“God, what do ya want this fuckin’ early in the mornin’?” He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his son stood up and then jumped off the bed.

“Its 9:30 pa, its not that early. And you gotta stop swearin’!” Yevgeny replied in his smart-ass tone. Mickey rolled his eyes and stepped off the bed, stretching and cracking his back.

“’Not that early’ my ass.” He mumbled, before following Yevgeny out of the bedroom.

Truth was, Mickey barely had enough sleep during the night. Ian had spent the night at his family’s house because fuckin’ Gallagher drama. Mickey can’t keep up with their hectic lives. He couldn’t sleep because it was fuckin’ getting colder at nights, definitely not because his boyfriend wasn’t there with him. Nope. 

Father and son strolled into kitchen, both missing a shirt (Mickey wearing only blue boxer shorts while Yevgeny was wearing his navy spaceship pyjama pants). It was only them two this morning. Svetlana went to work an hour ago at the childcare that just opened up new, a couple blocks away from their home. 

Mickey grabbed a bowl, the cereal box and the milk, putting it on the table where Yevgeny patiently waited. Both boys started on their breakfast.

“What time is daddy Ian coming back?” Yevgeny asked. Mickey burped, making Yevgeny cringe, and looked at the time. 9:40.

“No idea, why you askin’?” Mickey asked Yevgeny, mouth full of cereal.

“After he comes back, can we please go to the movies and watch Avengers? Please?” He asked with pleading puppy eyes.

“Yeah sure, why not.” 

 

+++

 

Mickey was soaping the dishes while Yevgeny was rinsing them after their small breakfast. Yev, not yet tall enough for his six-year-old body to reach the sink comfortably, stood on a small stool next to his father. 

“Does your eye hurt, Pa?” Yev asked as he put the last dish on the drying rack. The little boy furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to get a closer look at the dark purple bruise surrounding his father’s eye. 

Mickey had to stay an extra few hours after work in the garage yesterday, having to call Svetlana to tell her to pick up Yev from school. On his walk home from work, Mickey encountered two guys harassing a poor woman in an alley. They clearly would have raped her if Mickey hadn’t intervened. Of course, two guys against one was a un-fucking-fair advantage so they did manage to get a few hits in. But he was Mickey fuckin’ Milkovich, he didn’t let those two fuckers get away without at least a broken bone each. When he came home, Yev was crazy worried and even almost called Ian to come back but Mickey stopped him because it was just a bruise for Christ sake. He did, however, almost contemplate not stopping Yevgeny just because he missed that red fuckin’ giraffe. 

“Nah, bud. Doesn’t hurt unless you touch it. I’m fine.” He gave a small nod in his son’s direction as assurance and grabbed a beer from the fridge, sitting on the couch. Yevgeny followed shortly after and almost sat down beside his father when said father stops him.

“Can you go get me a shirt and a pillow from my room, please?” He asked, and watched Yevgeny’s irritation appear on his face as he walked to Mickey’s bedroom. Mickey was focused on ‘Mr Robot’ that was playing on TV when his vision suddenly got blocked from something being thrown at his head. The pillow had missed however, and landed on his stomach instead.

He pulled the shirt off of his head and raised both his brows as he turned to Yevgeny, who was standing there with a smug look on his face. Mickey calmly put on his shirt before jumping off the sofa and heading for Yevgeny, grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman carry. The little boy was squealing and pounding his tiny fists on his father’s back, who was running around the living room. He finally laid Yevgeny on the carpet and ruffled his hair, the little boy laughing like crazy making his father laugh too. 

Just then, Mickey heard the fence’s gate slam shut indicating Ian’s arrival (finally). Mickey was feeling a little mischievous though. Plan already forming in his head, he lay down on the couch and covered himself with the brown throw, putting the pillow behind his head. Yevgeny raised his eyebrows, mimicking his father’s previous expression.

“You wanna prank Ian? Act like I’m gunna die.” Yevgeny nodded, a spark of excitement appearing in his eyes. He started giggling but stopped himself once he heard the front door open. Mickey closed his eyes and tried to look as in pain as possible.

“I’m home!” Ian yelled when he walked through the front door but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was happening in the living room. “Mickey?” He asked once he heard the groans coming from Mickey’s laying body, already sounding worried. He ran beside Mickey and knelt down, grabbing his face and inspecting his bruise. Mickey almost felt bad for him. Almost. He groaned some more to emphasise the ‘pain’ he was in. 

“What the hell happened?” Mickey slowly opened his eyes but kept them half lidded. “Ian? Ian, is that you?” He asked in a weak voice. 

Mickey was trying so hard not to laugh. 

“Yes Mick, its me. What the fuck happened to you?” His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes soft as he brushed strands of Mickey’s hair behind his ear. 

“While walking home from work yesterday,” *groan* “a couple of punks were messin’ with a lady so I obviously stepped in. But they were like 8 guys,” Yevgeny scoffed at the absolute exaggeration, “’course I got a couple hits in but, I’m pretty sure I got like 2 broken ribs and my ankle is fractured or somethin’”. 

Yevgeny was holding his laughter in so hard that the poor kid went red. Before the kid could burst out into a fit of giggles, Mickey sent him to the kitchen to fetch him a cup of water. 

Ian’s worried look intensifies as he kisses Mickey’s forehead. “Aw babe, how you feeling? We gotta take you to the hospital, get you checked up.”

“Everything hurts, Ian but I don’t wanna even move a muscle let alone go to the hospital. Missed you tho, gimme a kiss.” Honestly, Ian looked so worried Mickey was starting to feel like an asshole. Ian chuckled and leaned down for the kiss. Mickey moaned and closed his eyes, missing the feel of Ian’s lips overnight. Mickey opened his eyes during the kiss when he heard Yev’s footsteps coming back next to them, and saw his son holding the cup of water he asked for. He winked at Yevgeny and gave him a thumb up with his free hand that wasn’t holding the back of Ian’s head. 

Yev made fake gagging expressions as he placed the cup of water on the coffee table. After a few more seconds of kissing, Mickey pulled back and looked at the soft smile Ian had on his face. 

“How was shit with your family?” Ian groaned at the memory of the Gallagher drama from last night. 

“Don’t even get me started. Carl promised to look after his friend’s kid for the night but the kid disappeared and we searched for him the whole night until I found him playing in the park. Only had ‘bout 2 hours of sleep.” Mickey then realised the bags under Ian’s eyes and his messed up hair. Shit, now Mickey feels like an ass. Damn it.

“You must’ve been stressed as fuck last night, lemme make you feel better huh? What do ya say?” Mickey grinned and wiggled his brows suggestively.

“Yevgeny-“

“The kid went back to his room, c’mon.” Yevgeny was not in sight so Mickey took this opportunity to get some action he has missed over two days (one night, stop exaggerating Mickey). Ian, unable to hold his grin from appearing any longer, leaned into Mickey and connected their lips into a hot and rough kiss. Suddenly snapping out of Mickey’s distraction method at the feel of his hands roaming under Ian’s shirt, he pulled back and furrowed his brows. As if on cue, Yevgeny came out of his room and sat on the armchair across from them.

“Wait a minute, hold up. I thought you had two broken ribs and an injured ankle, Mick.” Mickey laughed nervously and looked at Yevgeny who shrugged his shoulders.

Ian turned to Yevgeny and raised an eyebrow. “He’s lying isn’t he?” From behind Ian, Mickey was putting his index finger against his lips in a ‘shut-the-fuck-up’ gesture. But of course, his son turns against him.

“Hell yeah. We were wrestling right before you came. He just exareggated the whole story. ” Yevgeny giggled and shrugged his shoulders at his father’s betrayed expression. Ian was too distracted, however, to bother correcting Yev’s pronunciation of the word ‘exaggerated’ and congratulate him for using a big word. He turned to Mickey, eyes turned into slits, glaring at Mickey. Ian pulled out the pillow from under Mickey’s head and before Mickey could even register what was happening, he was relentlessly attacked with the pillow.

“You asshole! I was fucking worried about you!” Mickey held up his arms in defence. He then felt another pillow hitting him and looked up to see Yevgeny laughing and hitting him too.

“Hey, that’s not fair! Two against one?” Mickey complained, before grabbing his son by the waist and turning them over so Yev was lying in Mickey’s previous spot. Mickey began tickling him, making Yev’s screech of laughter echo in the house.

“That’s what you get little man for rattin’ out your father!”

Ian put his pillow down and sat back, watching the two loves of his life laughing and overall being happy. They deserved this, happiness. Especially Mickey, even if he was a little shit sometimes.

Mickey stopped his tickling leaving the two boys panting for air, grins on their faces. After a few seconds of silence, Yevgeny spoke up.

“Can we go to the movies now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them all to be happy, is that too much to ask? *proceeds to ignore the existence of season 6* Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
